6 minutes 'til midnight
by Mike0the0mic
Summary: Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Who knows? Maybe you can be one of the four lucky ones that earn our special price. Trust me, you will never want to leave...never...going... to leave.


_11:54 pm_

It's been exactly 34 minutes 5 months and 3 years since Lincoln Loud was murdered, or so he thinks. It's hard to track time once you are dead, but honestly there isn't much to do once your soul has been forcefully removed from your body via a knife to the chest. He spends most of his days bound to this room, patiently waiting for the clock to reach midnight. Once it does, for the next six hours he and the others are allowed to roam the rest of the building, well almost all of the building.

He starts to walk in circles, the single lightbulb above him that illuminates the room lightens his ashen hair, showcasing the crimson streaks on the back of his head, where his blood dyed his once pure white hair red as he bleed to death on the floor. In front of him, a table appears out of the thin air, four animal's masks in each corner. Lincoln stared at the rabbit themed one that stood in front of him. It was the same one his killer used to lure him to his death.

_11:55 pm_

The light flickered.

Next to Lincoln a red haired boy appeared, the fox mask right in front of him. He stood quietly, not letting a sound slip. His most distinct feature being his right eye, or better said his lack of it. That's where their killer had lodge his knife on poor Tommy as he tried to scream for help, unfortunately the maintenance room where he died was far enough for no one to hear the cries of four frightening children. His death wasn't a quick nor a painless one.

Tommy grabbed his mask and put it on in one swoop as the light flickered once more.

_11:56 pm_

A girl joined the room, this time on the opposite side from where Lincoln stood, a chicken mask right in front of her. She didn't say a word, not that her ghost could. Sophy's vocal cords had been cut when the security guard that had lured them with the promises of gifts showed his true colors.

She was the first one to die, the other three agreed that she was the luckiest one, she was dead on the ground before she even knew what had happened. Not that they would tell her that to her face. Sophy was very scary when mad and she didn't need to words to demonstrate it.

_11:57 pm_

The light flickers once more, a small girl appears in the final corner.

Mary is the youngest of them all, probably around the same age as Lucy, maybe even younger. In her arms a Freddy's Fazbear teddy bear, affectionately nicknamed "Lord Fredward the IV '', rested in pieces, it was ironic considering what mask was infront of her. The left side of the bear was mostly gone, clear knife incision could be seen around its body, almost as if it was used as a shield by the young girl.

Nobody has ever asked, by the time the man in the purple security uniform was ready to silence Mary once and for all the rest of them were already dead. She was really shy about the topic, not that they could blame her.

_11:58 pm_

It was almost time, he hastily picked his mask and put it on, the others did the same. A strange sensation rushed through his being. As if soul was slowly being compressed and jammed into something where it doesn't belong, where it doesn't fit. Lincoln hates it, even after all the times he had done it, he still doesn't like it.

He knows at least that Mary doesn't either, she once told him that for her it was as if her body had to unnaturally expand in order to fill an oversize set of clothes that refused to fit no matter what. He had no idea what Tommy and Sophy felt but by the look of their faces it wasn't pleasant.

The first time they woke up, they were scared. No one knew what was going on or how much time had passed. Mary was crying with Lincoln by her side trying his best to calm her down, Sophy couldn't speak and Tommy was in the middle of a panic attack, constantly touching with his hands his now empty eye socket. The sound of police sirens could be heard throughout the entire building. Soon the room was flooded by policemen and Lincoln allowed himself to have a glimmer of hope, the police had come to save them!

That glimmer was properly squashed down when right behind them came the forensics, like the ones he and his sisters saw on tv. Why were they here? Couldn't they see them? They needed real doctors, like for living people!

His questions were soon answered as one of the forensics literally passed through Mary and him. It was just like he was in an episode of _ARGGH, _then it hit him. He was dead, not dead like the time he helped Lucy make his funeral, but real dead dead. He wished this was one of Luan elaborated pranks.

Oh god Luan! His sisters! Mom, dad, Ronnie Ann. He would never see them again. HE WOULD NE-

A sound stops him, stops everything in the room. It comes from outside., the children gather near the window. The man in purple is being dragged away towards a police car, but something is wrong.

He iS SMiLiNG, No gUilT, nO WoRrY In HIs fACe

Ẃ̶̝̭̜̺̰̯̥̠̺͎̃͆̇̈́̏̀͌̏͝͝h̶̼̼̹͔̼̅͂̅̽̄̃͗͂͒̍̈́̊̒̓̋Y̶̨͉̗̩̲̤̮̟͙̺̼͍̝̤̭̅̒̈́̇͛̒̇̂̌̒̍̚͠

̶̫̰͉̗͓̿͒̿͂̿͆̐̾̓̾̌̌̃̐̚ ̶̨̪̠̗̻̀́̅͗̏͌̃̈́͂̓͆̓̃̂͌

̵̛̛̻̺̙͚̙͙̫̦̝̯̘̜͉͒̾̆̈̓͛̈́͆̆̌̽̎͛͂̚ẘ̴̧̟̼̻̳̜͈̺̦̬̰̖̳̪̏͛H̴̡̧̙͔͈̬͔̭͙̖͈̞̪͙͖̣͎̾y̵̨̛̖̹̼͈̰̱̞̞̳̙̗̳̙̬̹͂̓͗̆̀̈͜͜

̷̧̛̺̦͕͎̬̱͙̰̗̠̫̬̘͙̝͒̃̿́̿̈̊̉̋̅̓͘̕̚̕̕͝

̵̢̫̥͕͍̦͕̫͔̦͎̤̗̘̞̪̦̉̾̉͗̃̒̏̃̀̎͆͌͗̒͜͝ẃ̸̖̠̩͉͔͕̣̠͔̖͂̓̏̌̍͊͆̔͒̇͘͘̚͜͜͜h̷̨̼̫͈͇̳̺̮̰̟͖̘͉͉̳̦̍̆͊̆͒̃ͅY̷̢̳̞̭͎̆̑̏̀͂͌̚

_11:59 pm_

Lincoln feels a rush of foreign memories as he settles in his temporary robotic body. His metallic joints creaked as he stretched them at unnatural angles in preparation for tonight's hunt. Images flashes through his eyes as he relives the things Bonnie the Bunny, the animatronic guitarist of Freddy's Fazbear band had sees through the day,

He saw a birthday party, children from all ages laughing and playing around him, he was almost jealous. But there was someone who stood out. A small girl, her hair was a light blond almost as white as her small buck teeth that escaped from her mouth. She was dressed in a purple dress that stirred something inside of Lincoln.

He knew her, he was certain he had met her before but couldn't place where. Had she been in the pizzeria before? Maybe she was a fan? That would explain the stuffed bunny in her arms, the one shed had in a vice grip. It remind him of Bon-Bon…. In fact it was really similar to it… could it be?

Wait, there it was! The man in purple, he was back! He was right behind the child, he was talking to her. Using that damn fake smile of his.

It's a trap! He needed to warn the others.

_He NeEds To SavE hER!_

They were shocked when the purple man returned a few months after their deaths. He was always there mocking them, acting as if he had done nothing wrong.

And the people, where they blind?

Couldn't they see the beast that was right in front of him, watching their children?.

No matter how many times they _cATcH_ him, how many times they _sTuFf HiM_, the purple man always comes back.

Sometimes it takes weeks, sometimes it takes months,

In the end he always comes back.

But he won't allow him to hurt others ever again,

He wont allow him to h̷̡̧̪̫̰͇̪̖̼̭̱͖̹̿̀̀͝ǘ̴̖̘͈̮̯͈͕̭͔͖̖͖͙͐r̴̰͓͔̔̋͋̓̄̇̕ť̷̛̖̠̺̫̗́̃͊̈́ ̶͓͚̐͑̓͝ḩ̸̡̢̢̰̟͉͚̱̪̹͎͗̏̈͂͂́̊̎̃͗̅͘͘̕͠ͅe̶̫̠͉͇̹̤̤̣̓́̃́͗̒̀ͅr̸͍̯̪̉̆̑̒̽͌͝

_12:00 am_

The lightbulb flickers for the last time today in an empty room. The only thing inside is an empty table, behind a lock door covered in a fake wall in an empty corridor.

In the central stage four animatronics come to life, as a the new security guard receives what will be the most important phone call of what's left of his life.

_12:01 am_

The stage is empty, but the show has just begun.


End file.
